Various devices can be installed in a wellbore traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. For example, screens can be positioned with sections of base pipe in a wellbore. The screens can filter particulate material from fluid prior to the fluid being received by an inner section of the base pipe. Another example is gravel packs that may be provided downhole in a slurry that includes a carrier fluid, gravel and other material. The gravel packs may be positioned between a base pipe and components associated with a base pipe and an inner wall of the wellbore to provide support or other functions.
Carrier fluid is removed from the slurry for a gravel pack to form downhole. The screens may allow the carrier fluid to drain from the slurry to create the gravel pack. It can be difficult to create a gravel pack, however, between screens and around a coupling between portions of a base pipe since fluid drainage may be limited or non-existent in those areas. Drainage tubes may be used to provide an alternate path for carrier fluid to drain from these areas, for example. The drainage tubes include precision-cut slots and can allow carrier fluid to drain from those areas to the screens.
Drainage tubes are made by making precise cuts using a laser to a tubing to create slots. Precise cuts are expensive, time intensive, and may result in a flow area of less than desirable size.
Accordingly, devices and assemblies are desirable that can filter and direct carrier fluid from a gravel pack slurry using a more desirable flow area and avoiding precise cuts.